


safety and peace

by kiyala



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Gen, lol what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony's presence in the Assassins' Bureau deprives Steve of safety and peace. [Assassins Creed AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	safety and peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the crossover challenge at [Avengers Land](http://avengers-land.livejournal.com/).

The Assassins’ Bureau is supposed to be a place of relaxation. It’s a haven for all assassins; a source of safety and peace. 

To Steve, however, it feels like nothing more than a cage. He’s been cooped up here for several months now, while waiting for his arm to heal, taking charge of all of the assassinations in the area. Being surrounded by the same walls and poring over the same maps day in and day out is slowly but surely driving him mad. He belongs out there on the rooftops and in the shadows, doing what he does best. Yes, he takes his work seriously here too, when there is so much information that passes through his hands, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that he enjoys it.

Especially not with Tony here. 

Steve does his very best not to be resentful, but he can’t help but feel a little bitter about the fact that it’s _Tony’s_ fault that his arm was hurt in the first place. It had been Tony’s decision to rush into the thick of things, instead of hanging back and coming up with a strategy first. Of course, Tony had made it out unscathed. Just as he always does, no matter how much trouble he gets himself into. 

“You have work to do,” Steve says, not looking up from the maps that he’s already memorised. He can shut his eyes and see the grid lines, imagine the entire city to perfect scale. He’s so sick of being trapped inside this building. If he looks at Tony, he knows he’ll glare, so he keeps his on his maps. “You have information to gather. Informants to see. I don’t understand why you’re wasting your time here.”

“I’ll get everything done,” Tony replies, from where he’s lying on the pillows in the corner. “There’s no rush. Let the guy enjoy his life a little longer, I say.”

Steve takes a deep breath, balling his hands into fists. “You need to be more serious.”

“And you need to be _less_ serious.” Tony props himself up with his elbows to look at Steve and the flicker of pain that runs across his face is brief, but Steve catches it all the same.

“Tony,” Steve says, suddenly serious. He gets up from his seat, walking around the counter.

“Steve,” Tony replies mildly, his expression giving nothing away.

Folding his arms across his chest, Steve says, “Take your robe off.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Here? Where anyone could see? Why, Steve—”

“Don’t play games with me. Take the robe off. Let me see it.”

“See what? There’s nothing to see.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Tapping his foot impatiently, Steve stares until Tony curses under his breath, pushing himself up to his feet and pulling his clothes off. The moment the assassin uniform comes off, Steve sees the blood-stained bandages underneath.

“How long have you been hiding these for?” Steve demands, immediately reaching out to run his hands along Tony’s sides, feeling for damage.

With a hiss, Tony jerks away. “I don’t know. Does it matter?”

This time, Steve _does_ glare. “Of course it does, you idiot. Have you been taking care of these so they don’t get infected? Are they healing properly?”

“Of course I am,” Tony snaps. “What, do you really think I’m going to let my wounds get infected? You think I’m that stupid?”

“You’re stupid enough to think you can keep these kinds of injuries to yourself. You should be resting, Tony—”

“Which, I’d like to point out, was exactly what I was doing just then.”

Steve frowns. “You shouldn’t be out there until you’re properly healed.”

“What, and be cooped up in a bureau the way you are?” Tony asks. “I’ll pass. I can see you’re going crazy in here—I have absolutely no plans to let them do that to me.”

Steve does his very best to keep himself from pointing out that the entire reason he’s cooped up at all is because of _Tony_. His expression must say enough, though, because Tony looks away and sighs loudly.

“Look, I’m sorry about it, okay? I thought I had it.”

“Well, you obviously didn’t.”

There’s a long silence, and Steve considers this improvement. He knows that just a few months ago, he and Tony would have kept arguing until they were at each other’s throats. It’s never a good idea for two trained killers to get into a heated argument.

Finally, Tony sighs. “Do you want to take a look at my wounds? So you can decide how bad they actually are?”

It’s a peace offering. A small one, but it’s a peace offering all the same. Steve knows better than to turn it down.

With a small smile, he nods at the pillows piled in the corner. “Sit down. I’ll get some new bandages.”


End file.
